Symbol of Avarice (Dark Souls III)
The Symbol of Avarice is a unique head armor piece in Dark Souls III. Availability *Uncommon drop from Mimics. Characteristics The Symbol of Avarice provides somewhat poor absorption for its weight and its usage is generally only related to its unique properties. While worn, the player will absorb 50% more souls when defeating enemies, including bosses, and their Item Discovery will be increased by 100 points. However, the headgear will also drain 10 HP per second while worn. At a weight of 11 units, the Symbol of Avarice is the third heaviest headpiece available, behind Havel's Helm and Smough's Helm at 11.2 and 12.2 units, respectively. How to obtain The Symbol of Avarice is a potential drop from all Mimics encountered throughout the course of the game. It may even be obtained from the very first Mimic in the High Wall of Lothric. All Mimics have guaranteed drops, but they may also yield a Symbol of Avarice along with these. Since Mimics are non-respawning enemies, each encounter with one is very valuable if one is looking to obtain a Symbol of Avarice. The player must first make sure their Item Discovery attribute is as high as possible. Crushing a Rusted Coin, or even a Rusted Gold Coin, before engaging a Mimic is recommended, as well as equipping the Covetous Gold Serpent Ring. Like in previous installments, Mimics can be disabled momentarily by throwing an Undead Hunter Charm at them. Each time a Mimic is disabled, it will have a chance to spawn a Symbol of Avarice; the Mimic will drop to the ground and be safe to loot for a short period of time. The first time this is done to a mimic, it will drop its guaranteed drop, although they may drop a Symbol of Avarice at the same time, as well. If the Mimic did not drop the headgear, it can be attacked in its staggered state and it will return to its 'trap' form without retaliating. The player can then throw another charm at it, giving it another chance to spawn a Symbol of Avarice. The process can be repeated as long as the player has charms left, or until the Mimic dies. Notes *Due to the HP draining effect being a flat value, it can be counteracted somewhat by increasing maximum health, or applying health regenerating effects, such as that of the Sun Princess Ring or Bountiful Light. *As with all gear that boosts soul gain, it is possible to equip the Symbol of Avarice after defeating a boss to get more souls, as the souls themselves are often awarded a few seconds after the boss has died. **This is particularly useful for the Symbol, due to its high weight and damage over time, which can greatly compromise the player's fighting capabilities. *The HP draining effect does not deal damage during invincibility frames, such as when rolling, backstabbing or interacting with the environment. *The increased souls absorption and Item Discovery effects the Symbol of Avarice grants when worn will stack with other items that provide the same effects, like the Covetous Silver and Gold Serpent Rings. Category:Dark Souls III: Head Armor Category:Dark Souls III: Unique Armor